Kiss by a Rose
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Placed in Ancient Egypt where Seto is the King of Dragons and Yami is the Game King. My old ficcie up! Yaoi! Y/S
1. Challenges and Meetings

****

NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

A SETO X YAMI ONLY PAIRING! 

OF COURSE IT'S THE DARK SIDE OF LOVE, YOU SHOULD HAVE GUESSED BY NOW, I WILL NEVER MAKE A HAPPY HAPPY STORY TO THE CORE! IT'LL RUIN MY IMAGE AS A DEMONIC OFFSPRING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

THE SETTING IS IN ANCIENT EGYPT OF COURSE. YAMI IS KHALFANI AND SETO WILL BE CALLED SIA.

NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER, SIGH. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! WISH I COULD BUT I CAN'T EVEN WITH ALL MY POWERS I CAN'T CHANGED WHAT'S ALREADY WRITTEN! AND THE SONG BELONGS TO SEAL. KHALFANI AND SIA'S NAMES ARE MINES THOUGH!

============================================================

EPILOGUE:

__

KISS FROM A ROSE

Sia, the King of Dragon's Lair in the Shadow Realm (Yup copied from my other fic.) looks out boredly out his window. He has defeated countless of princes and kings, human and inhuman alike with his shadow games. There is simply no one left worth playing with. Then there is a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Two humanlike figures with white dragon's wing comes in, and bows down to their king. Sia looks at them briefly and gazes back out his window. "So. Did you find me a new toy to play with?" "Yes your majesty, we have. He is a mortal, a pharaoh of Egypt. He is called The King of Games in the Shadow Realm, and Pharaoh Khalfani in the mortal world." 

"The King of Games, huh. Is he that good?" Sia looks at two. The dragon girl speaks, "Yes your majesty. He is very good. He has been playing for 10 yrs. now, and had not lost one as of yet." Sia rubs his chin and his eyes are glittering an evil hue. "Why have I not been told about him if he's been playing that long." Now it's the dragon boy that speaks, "Words travels slow in our kingdom sire. They fear us and wish nothing of us, remember. They think us blood-thirsty killers *he gruffs* Humans!" Sia thinks for awhile, and gazes back at the moonless night of his realm.

How to get him to come here, without him being suspicious. A plan comes to mind. I'll just have to get him unguarded, away from his palace. Surely a pharaoh goes out for rides, Alone! "Nuri, Nuria! Follow him everywhere he goes. And keep track of his daily routines. Return here when the moon is Full! Now go!" The two disappears into thin air obeying their master.

Soon I'll have a new toy to play with! I wonder what he'll be like? Hope not a skinny ugly thing, like the last human I played with. Sia begins to plan his abduction and a new game to play with this so called King of Games.

****

The Preparations

Sia is in his study, waiting for Nuri and Nuria to arrive. It has been 2 weeks since they left to spy on the little pharaoh. Today he will set in motion his plans to bring The King of Games here, to his world. The thought of a new toy excited Sia very much, he has already heard news of the pharaoh's last game, and he is very anxious to play with him. Finally, some real challenge. Soon there is a knock on the door; it's probably those two already. "Enter!"

The two dragon child enters and bows before him. "We've returned your majesty. And we have good news for you today." Said the dragon boy Nuri. "Yes, it seems our little pharaoh is also bored and wishes for a new challenger worth his time. He will with out a doubt take your offer of challenge willingly." Said the dragon girl Nuria. "Have you found a time when he will be completely alone and unguarded?" "Yes your majesty." Said the two together. "Every first day of the week at dawn he goes horse-back riding to a remote oasis. He will be alone but he is quite capable of protecting himself." Replied Nuri.

"Is that so? Nuria! You will bring him here first thing tomorrow morning. And try not to scare my toy to much, I want him to be at his best when we duel." Sia stared at Nuria, smirking at the thought of how she last abducted his challenger. She was still young and didn't quite transformed herself as a whole human, she appeared with only her torso's human, but from the waist down was all dragon. His last challenger was scared stiff and stand glued to the ground, so he told her to just leave him there, he was not worth his time dueling if he faints That easily. 

The girl nods in reply, "But sire, what if doesn't wish to come? He has to be willing to come, if I am to bring him here." "If he is that bored, he will come, a true duelist does not give up a chance to challenge someone who he thinks is worth it. And Nuria, I Am worth it." He smirks at her and sits down a huge scarlet covered chair. "Go rest now. You will have to leave early in the morning to catch up with him." "Yes sire, good-night." Nuria leaves quietly out the balcony and transforms into a white dragon and perches on a nearby tower. "And you Nuri, prepare a room for our guest. He will be here for a while." "As you wish sire." And Nuri walks out a back door.

This is going to be fun. I can't wait for tomorrow, it's been a while since I've felt so . . . alive!

At the Mortal World = = = 

Pharaoh Kalfani climbs up his steed and let's the steed run in full gallop. He has been wishing for this day to come. For it is his only day that he can be alone, away from his royal duties and responsibilities. He closes his eyes enjoying the wind stoking at his face. He has finally arrived at the outer walls of the palace, the street is still empty of people but a few are out setting up there tents and preparing their merchandise for sale. The air is filled with the aroma of fresh bread and other sweets. He hurries on out of the main road and into the wide desert outside his kingdom.

Dawn at the secluded oasis = = =

Nuria is already at the secluded oasis, waiting for the little pharaoh to arrive. She has manage to appear as a human girl, except for the fact a little hump can still be seen on her back. She puts on a white cloak to hide any imperfect parts that can be seen, as long as he doesn't get near her, he won't notice that her skin is in fact scales. She hears the hooves of a steed galloping nearer and hides behind a bush near a palm tree.

Khalfani finally arrives at his secluded oasis and takes in a deep breath. "Alone at last!" He jumps of his steed and ties it to a nearby palm tree. Once he is certain that his steed is tied firmly and has enough water and grass, he slowly walks to the oasis and lays down of the soft and partly wet grass. It is cool to the touch if not eluding his senses. And he closes his eyes and listens to the stillness of the desert. "I wish there is someone worth playing a game with." He thought out load. "I've beaten everyone I've come across and all of them were worthless." He sighs out loud, and hears a soft chuckle behind a bush. "Who's there! Come out and show yourself!" Khalfani jumps out with his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready for any surprise attack.

A voice comes out from behind the bush, it is feminine, cold but harmonic, "Are you really that bored? Care for some Real challenge?" Nuria appears out from the bush, and stares at the little pharaoh. He is beautiful, erotic, the Master Will enjoy Entertaining This One!

"Who are you? What do you mean by Real challenge?" Khalfani stares at the little girl before him, she looks around 5 or 6, but her voice betrays her true age. Then he notices that her skin seems to be shining in the sunlight and there is a bright glow in her eyes. "Who and What are You." Kalfani demanded. "I am called Nuria. And my Master wishes to Challenge you to a duel, that is, if your brave enough to accept it." Nuria put a tinge of sarcasm into her voice, luring the little pharaoh to accept this Duel. "I Do Not back down from any Duels, I accept your Masters Challenge!" Cried out Kalfani, angered by the fact that this girl dares to call him a coward, indirectly, but it did Hurt his Pride. He decided to make sure that this master looses so bad that he will regret Ever challenging him! He smirks ruefully, confidence over flowing, he has never lost a duel before, nor will he Ever.

Nuria smiles, her master was right, he is overconfident of his skills that he willingly accepted a challenge without asking Who he's dueling With. "Very well then. Are you ready to leave?" "Where is Your Master anyhow? Why didn't he came here himself and challenge me? Or is he scared or something." Nuria glares at the pharaoh menacingly, "My Master is unable to come to this world, unless summon by someone powerful!" Khalfani stares at her bewildered. Did she just say Summon? "Wait . . ." "To late now! You've already accepted the duel, there Is No turning back now." Nuria slides off her cloak and her wings and tail sprouts out, soon they are transported into the Shadow Realm.

Khalfani finally is able to focus to his surrounding. He looks forward, there is a tall structure, a castle perhaps, it's nothing like the palace's he's seen before. He looks more closely, it's made out of stone, One Big Stone that seems to reach the stars! Then he looks all around him, there is nothing but stone mountains all around him, no flat lands whatsoever. "Where are We? This Is Not the Shadow Realm, is it?" Khalfani demanded, and looks at the girl behind him. He has a shock look on his face, because now he saw her for what she truly is, a dragon cub, a Blue Eyes White Dragon to put in fact. "Your a Dragon! I thought they don't exist!" "Only in your world. We are in the Shadow Realm now, anything is possible." "Shadow Realm? This don't look like the Shadow Realm that I know." "We Are in the Shadow Realm, only at a different part of it. This is the Dragon King's Lair, my Master, King Sia, rules over All Dragons."

"You mean there are kingdoms within the Shadow Realm?" Asked Khalfani. Nuria stares at him blankly, and this is suppose to be The King of Games of the Shadow World? "Yes, there are kingdoms within the Shadow world governed by there own king of their species. Ours is but only one of The Great Inner Circle." "How many are there?" "The inner circle consist of the Dragons, Elves, Giants, Beast, and the Undead. Then they are each divided to their own subspecies." Khalfani absorbs all this, in all his time dueling, he didn't even bother to learn more about the Shadow Realm. He will have to talk to Dabir (tutor/record keeper) about this.

"Come. My Master awaits." Nuria guides Khalfani towards the castle.

Deai (Encounter; Meeting) = = = 

Nuria leads Khalfani in the inner chambers of the castle. And enters a grand room, use to entertain guests. "Wait here. The Master will arrive shortly." She nods farewell and leaves out the door.

Khalfani studies the room around him. It feels ancient, dusty and full of relics. Faience (glazed earthenware with elaborate designs) tiling depicting gods and battles of past ages lined the walls and doors. Lapis-lazuli figurines decorated a graphite stone table, with papyri scrolls and tomes (a bid fat book) scattered haphazardly around them. The ceiling is painted with dragons, light elves and beasts at war with what looked like giants, dark elves, and the undead. The whole room has the feeling of the ancient pasts in it. Then he notices a movement behind a long heavy velvet scarlet curtain. "Is someone there?" He questioned to the person behind the heavy curtain. A shadow of a man comes out from behind the curtain, and looks back at him.

Sia had been spying at his guest for awhile. He took note of every feature of the young pharaoh, and with every observance, he grew wary of his attraction to him. The pharaoh had a golden glow to his skin, making his appearance even more enticing. His facial features, though dark, was alluring. And his eyes, a crimson red, had a feel of danger in them, yet sensual at the same time. A slight smile falls upon Sia's face, yes, I will make him mine, no matter what.

Khalfani stared at the man before him, he blushes a little, thankful that his face was covered by the dim light of the firelight. The man was tall, he probably barely reached the tip of his nose. And his skin was pale, like the moonlight. And had shoulder length golden brown hair with a plain reddish gold band sitting on top of his head. The he noticed his eyes, a deep kind of blue, but not blue like the sky, or a still clear lake, more like the inner blue of a flame. He felt as if he was being sucked in through them. Khalfani licks his lips as he stares at the man's lips, a full, and kissable lips, the things he'll do to taste those sweet lips on his. Suddenly he becomes aware of the man in front of him, and shakes his thought out. "Who are you?" He tries not to stutter but his lips wouldn't cooperate.

Sia tilts his head and scans him from head to toe once more, liking what he sees. I Will Enjoy Entertaining This One, My Way, after I defeat Him that is. He clears his throat before answering the little pharaoh. "My name is Sia, the King of Dragon's Lair. Welcome to my humble abode Pharaoh Khalfani, or is it The King of Games?" He snorts a little at the ending. Khalfani hears this and retorts back, "Pharaoh Khalfani would do fine, as it is my true name." Sia smirks a little, so he can talks back, feisty little one isn't he, I think I like him even more.

"Now, about the duel you challenge me with. Are you ready to play or what! I do have other things I'd like to do today!" Khalfani said out with annoyance. 

Oh, I have Other plans for you later my little pharaoh thought Sia. "First we'll have breakfast. I doubt you had yours yet? Then we can discuss about our duel."

Khalfani nods in silence, just noticing he was hungry, he left so early that breakfast wasn't prepared out for him yet. "Very well. Then after that, we duel." Khalfani said with authority in his voice.

Sia gives him a cold stare and retorted back, "You are my guest Pharaoh Khalfani. It is customary that we enjoy ourselves first before attending to our . . . affairs."

Soon they have breakfast in silence. But the two are thinking of sensual thoughts of each other, more like What they Plan to do with each other afterwards!

Sia's thoughts = = = 

Sia can picture Khalfani sitting atop his bed, and smelling of sweet Egyptian rose. He thinks of how smooth and silky his skin will be under his hands, and how he wishes to cover it with kisses, every single part of him. And to feel his muscular chest heaving up and down on his cheeks. The very thought had started to arouse him, and he planned to beat him in a hurry so he can seduce him to his bed.

Khalfani's thoughts = = =

Khalfani glances quickly at Sia and then to the meal in front of him. He thinks of Sia and his kissable lips. He can almost taste his sweetness upon his lips. And he envisions his tongue worming it's way in his mouth, feeling and tasting it, enjoying it, loving it. How delicious it'll be. And to warm those pale skin of his with his golden one, massaging those broad shoulders, caressing his silky golden brown hair. A fire starts to build within him, a raging fire that needs to be quenched. He wants this man as his prize, even for one day. He will make this Dragon King love him, want him, desire him, and to think Only of Him!

****

OOOHH! THE SUSPENSE! JUST WHAT DIRTY THOUGHT ARE GOING THROUGH THEIR PERVERTED MINDS. TEE HEE HEE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE END, I'LL PUT OUT THEIR DUEL, AND WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THEIR DUEL.

I'LL POST THE LAST CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND, THAT'S IF FF.NET WILL WORK FOR ONCE IN A WHILE THAT IS!

NOW CLICK THE PURPLE PURPLE THINGIE! 


	2. Duel and Love

****

FINALLY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

I'M ACTUALLY AT THE END OF SOMETHING!

YAHOO!

THIS IS DEDICATED TO JADE.J.J. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW AND INSIGHTS!

DISCLAIMER: SIGH. THIS IS THE MOST UPSETTING SENTENCE IN ALL THE WORLD. BUT HERE GOES. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. BUT THE NAMES SIA AND KHALFANI IS! I HAD TO LOOK IN A BABY BOOK FOR THESE NAMES, SO IF YOU EVER USE IT, LET ME KNOW! THAT INCLUDES NURI AND NURIA (THE BEWD CUBS!)

==============================================================

__

KISS FROM A ROSE

After awhile they both finished their breakfast. And Sia led Khalfani to what looked like a game room. Except it was actually like a balcony with a roof than a room.

"So you like duel monster's don't you? This room is especially made for that reason." Sia waves his arms and the room glowed. First the floor turned into a huge playing field and the roof disappeared, and on each sides are two stages. Sia points towards the stage to the right, "Are you ready to duel Pharaoh Khalfani?"

Khalfani nods and walks slowly to the stage on his right. He examines the floor, he's never played duel monster in a field of this size before. Khalfani reaches the stage and begins to climb it, then looks at his opponent, an image of a rose comes to mind. Why he doesn't know.

It's time to Duel! = = = [XD It's just to Catchy!]

In Sia's hands:

Deck Destruction Virus of Death

Dark Clown Master: Sagi

Blue Eyes White Dragon (isn't obvious!)

Fusion

Dragon Orb

Khalfani's hands:

Dark Magician (also very obvious)

Left Hand of Exodia

Beaver Warrior

Right Leg of Exodia

Life/Return of the Dead?

(I'm not good at this card game, so if I did something wrong, SORRY!)

Sia looks at his deck and an evil smile runs across his pale face then he shouts out to Khalfani, "Since you are my guest. You may go first."

Khalfani can feel a trap coming in so, "I'll put the Black Magician in defense mode, and that ends my turn!" Fist I'll check out his dueling methods before I do anything hasty.

Sia smiles at Khalfani's, let me kill him slowly, looks at Deck Destruction Virus of Death and the Dark Clown Master: Sangi. Sia picks up his cards, I'll put Dark Clown Master: Sagi in defense mode, and put a card down (the virus). "My turns over!"

Khalfani stares at Sia, and talks to himself, But Sagi has only an attack point of 600! I feel a trap, but what choice do I have but to attack now. "I'll put the Dark Magician in attack mode! Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack (forgot what he's suppose to say)" The Dark Magician attacks Sagi and it's obliterates after is laughs evilly before disappearing. "? ? ?"

Sia laughs out loud, "Ha ha ha ha ha! You fell for my trap Khalfani! Now the Destruction Virus of Death has been activated!" And with that the Dark Magician also blows up (or whatever they do when they die). All your deck has been infected for three turns! Now their attack strength has been lowered down! There is Now way out for you know! Mwahahahahaha!"

Khalfani hisses out in anger and looks at his deck again. Now what? I'll just have to wait it out. "I'll put the Beaver Warrior in defense mode."

Sia mocks Khalfani, "Waiting it out I see, but how long will that last?" Sia pulls out a card and it's the second BEWD. Just one more, and I can summon the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I'll put down Rude Kaiser in attack mode, Go Rude Kaiser, attack the Beaver Warrior!" The beast attacks the Beaver Warrior and the dragons roars as it disappears.

Khalfani grunts and look at his deck, he notices the Left Arm and Right Leg of Exodia, I still need 3 more. He puts them down and pulls out a two more cards. Miraculously it's the Right Arm of Exodia and the Mystical Elf. Khalfani smiles, "I'll put down the Mystical Elf in defense mode."

Sia only smirks, "That was a good come back. But that's not good enough. You will lose to me Khalfani! I always win, and I always get what I want!" He pulls out a card, and it's, the Final BEWD! Sia's smirk grows to a full grin, "I put out, The Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon!" Three of the BEWD and fusion card rises and comes together to create the Dreaded Ult. BEWD. "Ha ha ha ha ha! There is no hope for you know Khalfani! Will you give up know, or put up a lasting fight?"

"I'll never give up!" Khalfani sweats a little, how am I to beat that Dragon know! I only have the three out of the five. He pulls out two more cards, there's a bit of hope in his eyes, for it's the Left Leg of Exodia and the Sealing Swords of Light (Using Jap. interpretation of cards). "I'll seal your Ult. BEWD for 3 turns! Khalfani sighs for awhile, if I get the head in the next round, I'll win!

"Trying to extend your Time? Or is there a plan in that little head of yours? No matter, there Is no Way for you to beat me Now! There are no cards that can beat my Ult. BEWD!" Sia pulls out yet another card, "I'll put one card down and put the Minotaur on attack mode!"

Doubt and fear starts to grow in Khalfani. He's never, ever thought about losing before! He looks at his deck. He has only two chances left! He hesitates, and pulls a card out. He darkens a bit, he has pulled out Kuribo. Damn! And I don't have no magic cards on hand right now. "I'll put a card down in defense mode." He puts the card face down out of . . . pride.

Sia laughs, "Attack that card Minataur!" And no later the card disappears also. "Only one turn remaining Khalfani! It'll take a Miracle now!" There is a smug face on Sia. Soon, He shall be mines To Play with. All Mine! I cannot wait Khalfani, you will like what I have in store for you.

Khalfani glares angrily at the Dragon King. All hope seems to be lost, Ra, I put my faith in you, and he takes his last card out. Khalfani's expression changes, and Sia notices this. "Sia! This is your End! Exodia! Obliterate!" A large Egyptian looking god appears and blasts the Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon off the field.

Sia stands in shock. His Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon has been defeated! He has Never lost before! But he did. To a young pharaoh no less. His pride has been hurt, deeply, and the fact he had lost a chance to play with his new found toy. He growls to himself ignoring the smug look on the young pharaoh's face.

"Well King Sia of the Dragons. I've won. Now about the prize." Khalfani looks at Sia hungrily.

"You may have whatever you're heart desires, Khalfani, if it's within my grasp." Replied Sia, malice in his voice. He just can't believe he lost to someone So Young. Someone a couple of hundred years younger than him! And he's been playing for almost a his whole lifetime now!

"Oh. It's something, quite attainable. It is you I want Sia." Khalfani smirks, and a lustful smile falls upon his face.

Sia blushes, Him, as His Prize? "I . . ."

"You now you want me Sia. Or you wouldn't have summoned me here." Khalfani replied flatly, but profoundly amuse by Sia's reaction.

Mixed emotions floods in Sia, humiliation, hatred, desire, and longing. He hated him and as well as, dare say, loved him at the same time. He turns around briefly and says out loud, "Is that a fact! Well then, my chambers is this way!" Sia walks slowly towards a back door, gesturing Khalfani to follow.

Khalfani follows him, slowly, admiring how the Dragon King walk so gracefully and proud, a true King of Dragons indeed. Then he notices his figure, not so lean, but well toned. And his golden brown hair swayed like solid liquid leaving a soft trace of lilacs, fresh cut lilacs. But it his face that attracts him the most. A chiseled sculpture with deep penetrating blue eyes, crowned with thick long brownish-black eyelashes. And those lips, full and pout, an angel's dream. He could easily have anyone he desired, but for now, He belonged to him, and only him!

Sia notices the eyeing glare of the pharaoh. He doesn't know whether to be annoyed or pleased, so he continues to walk towards him room, glancing back every now and then, seeing the pleased look on Khalfani's face. Sia hides a smile, unobvious of his recent defeat, wait till you get to my room, I'll show you pleasures you've never dreamt of.

In the darkness of the room = = = 

Sia opens the door to his room and leads Khalfani to his bed. It is lined with animal furs and silk with lots of fluffy pillows. He sits in the middle as he pulls Khalfani towards him, kissing his neck, and stroking his bare chest.

Khalfani allows himself to be pulled down to Sia. He starts to nibble on his earlobes, and hears him moan in pleasure under him. Sia tries to pull him towards the bottom. But Khalfani pins him down. "Na uh! You are My prize Sia! I will have my fill of you!" And he traces a kiss down to Sia's neck, and he moans out in desire. Now Khalfani take in those pale pink nipples in his mouth and gently pulls and sucks it. 

"Aaaah, more" Sia grabs Khalfani's head and caresses his silky soft hair. "Please . . . more"

Khalfani continues to pull Sia's nipples with his teeth and sucking it deeply with his tongue. While his other fingers pinches and twist the other one, making it grow hard and erect. "Don't stop . . . more" Sia whispers out of breath. "Greedy aren't we?" Khalfani chuckles lightly as he kisses and rubs his cheeks on Sia's soft belly. 

Sia begins to tremble with desire and his face is flared with heat from the passion. He yelps out in surprise as Khalfani starts to spread his legs wide open, as he forcefully yanks off his buckle. "Khal . . . fani?" Khalfani begins to kiss the insides of Sia's pale thighs, and sucks on it leaving red blotches on his fair skin. And grasps Sia's member with one hand, stroking it, harder and tighter with every other stroke. "Please . . . aaaahh" Sia grabs the sheets, fist balled up, trying to stop the urge to come so soon.

Khalfani looks up at his Prize, then take the tip of Sia's member in his mouth. And begins to trace it with his tongue, firmly, and slowly going down on it. Soon he has swallowed it whole and begins to suck on it, his arousal rising with every heartbeat. "Don't stop . . . harder . . . faster!" Sia pants wildly, his passion in full bloom, blood ringing in his ear, desire overwhelming, he feels his climax coming soon. Khalfani sense the tensing in Sia's body and begins to suck harder, faster, and deeper waiting for that sweet nectar to flow like a fountain. Sia's body spasms and he grabs Khalfani's head, pressing it tightly to his body, and yelps out in ecstasy. Khalfani sucks in all the nectar greedily, not wanting to miss any of this sweet juice that came from this lovely creature. Then he rises up to his eye level, "Now It's your turn!" He smiles at him greedily, wanting to be relieved of this burning desire that was growing and throbbing below him.

"As you wish." Sia grabs a hold of Khalfani's face, and kisses him deeply, passionately, tasting his nectar in his mouth. Their tongues dances wildly, each one trying to suck on one another. Soon they have to break for breath, but Sia's hand is already pulling on Khalfani's buckle and finally yanks it off. All while sucking and nibbling on Khalfani's dark brown nibbles. He bits hard and Khalfani groans in pain and desire. "You like it rough? My young pharaoh?" Khalfani could only moan, "More..." Sia reaches his fingers towards Khalfani's lips and stokes it gently. Khalfani takes one of the fingers in his mouth and sucks on it and nibbles it gently. A new sensation stirs in Sia, and he starts to kiss downward to Khalfani's belly button. He flicks his tongue in and out swiftly, teasing him, enjoying the tremors coming from Khalfani's body, and feeling his member firming and growing near his chest.

Sia opens Khalfani's legs and settle between them, looking at the member as it twitch with vibrancy. He grabs it, and starts to stroke it, pumping up and down. He strokes it harder and faster until he cannot feel it grow any bigger, then he takes it in whole, deep down to his throat. And sucks on it greedily, as a child with his mother's milk. He grabs Khalfani's buttocks and squeezes it tightly, pushing towards him, forcing the member to go deeper in his mouth.

Khalfani is panting in agony now, he can't take it anymore, he is about to explode. His whole body is weakening, he wants to scream, or just grab this man! And love him to death! He feels a spasm coming, and automatically grabs for Sia's hair and pulls it closer to him, and thrust his hips forwards, wanting to come in that sweet mouth that has given him so much pleasure! "Aaaahhh!" Khalfani drops down to the silky pillows exhausted. Sia swallows Khalfani's nectar whole, savoring it's sweetness, and the salty after taste. He sighs heavily and lays his head on Khalfani's stomach.

"I wish I could keep you here forever! I wish this day could never end!" Sia mutters while hugging him. Khalfani strokes Sia's head, "As do I my love." 

"I could keep you prisoner here you know!" Sia looks up at the crimson eyes of the pharaoh. "Won't I bore you after awhile?" Khalfani whispers. "Never! I . . . need you by my side." Sia tenses, he knows this relationship is forbidden, he could lose his kingdom over this. But, "I . . . Love you." Whispered Sia, shocked that he said that, to someone he just met, but that doesn't matter does it? He truly does love this man.

Khalfani sighs, "And I you" He looks down at Sia and pulls him up towards him and kisses him lightly on his lips. I understand the rules of your world, we cannot be together forever. And you cannot survive in my world for long. He wipes at a tear on Sia's face. "My love don't cry. It's not becoming of you." "I should never have brought you here, then I wouldn't . . . Love you this much." "But then we would have never meet. And share this . . . intimate time together." Khalfani replied.

An idea comes to Sia's mind. "Then I'll challenge you to another duel next week." 

Khalfani stares at him, then it clicks in. You can duel continuously until your satisfied, which in this case, forever. He hugs his new lover and they fall asleep in each others arms.

__

-Fin-

****

THERE! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY! YEAHHH!

THANK YOU JJ-KUN! YOUR RP HELP ALOT! *DOES PEACE SIGN*

CORNEY? BEAUTIFUL? SHOULD I DO MORE? IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!

NOW CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE AND REVIEW! 

I LOVE REVIEWS, I LIVE FOR THEM, IT'S MY INSPIRATION! ^.^


End file.
